To Sin With an Angel A Castiel Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Here i have done a love story between the angel Castiel and Yourself i hope you like it!. I've also started writing the Sam winchester love story that my character experiences before this story. It's called The Darkness Within A Sam Winchester Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Laylah Evans

**Age:** 22

**Eyes:** Bright Green

**Hair:** Brownie-Blonde

**Info:** Through Season 1-3 of Supernatural Laylah Dated Sam. Her father was a hunter his whole life. His whole family was hunters. Laylah has an older brother by two years his name is Allan and a mother. But when her parents got divorce when she was 5 she stayed with her dad and her brother went with her Mum. Laylah grew up hunting with her father. Her dad came friends with John Winchester and they did some hunting together while Laylah spent a lot of her time With Dean and Sam.

Laylah's father died during a hunt few years ago and She joined Dean and Sam on their journey when they were searching for their dad.

**Chapter One**

I was so hurt; I had just walked in on Sam Having sex with the stupid Slut Demon Ruby. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me.

"Laylah!" I herd Sam yell out after me as I stormed out of the scene. Tears rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

Sam caught up to me and grabbed my arm "Wait, listen to me" He pleaded.

"No Sam!" I yelled, "You listen to me. We are over, Using Dean as an excuse for your behaviour does not include what you just did than" I stormed off leaving Sam far behind me.

Dean had been in hell for three months now and for that long I had to put up with Sam's crap. He wasn't the only one who miss's Dean, I miss him to, and he was like a brother to me.

I couldn't think of anywhere to go so I went to the first Place that came to mind, Bobby's.

"Laylah, It's been awhile" Bobby greeted me with a warm hug. He looked behind me expecting to see someone else than turned back to me "Where's Sam?"

I explained to Bobby what had happened while we ate supper, He just shook his head. "That boy is going to get himself in a heap of trouble going around with that Demon"

I agreed with him. Ever sense Dean died Sam wasn't the same person anymore. I missed the old him. Their use to be such love and passion in his eyes when he looked at me but all I see in his eyes now is anger and hate.

A month went by and I hadn't herd or seen Sam at all. I spent my time hunting with Bobby. Every time he tried to bring up Sam into one of our conversations I would just go quiet or try and change the subject. Bobby has still been trying to get in contact with Sam to make sure he was all right but had no such luck. I knew I could find Sam, I knew his habits, Bobby had asked for my help a few times but I'd always just refuse and tell him I wanted no part in it.

I lay on the couch in Bobby lounge room with my eyes closed. I herd Bobby's phone ring and I listened in as he picked it up.

'Who is this?" Bobby asked, "Do you think this is some kind of a joke!" he said angrily and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I yelled out to Bobby.

"He said it was Dean, But whoever it was that wasn't him"

"Who? Or what do you think it was?" I asked suspiciously

Bobby shook his head and walked off into the kitchen. I closed my eyes again thinking about all the possibilities of who it could be. _A Shape shifter possible or a demon_ Where the main things that came to my mind.

Hours later I had fallen asleep but was woken by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. I open my eyes and rubbed them sitting up on the lounge. Bobby walked by me, towards the door. He opened the door than slammed it shut again. I got up and walked over to him. He had a look of horror on his face. "What is it?" I asked and opened the door this time as the knocking continued. I gasped in horror to see Dean standing in at the doorway.

"Bobby, Laylah, It's really me" He said and he stepped in side. Saying some facts about Bobby that only Dean would know. Bobby pulled out his silver knife and attacked Dean with it. But Dean was to good and got the knife off him. "I'm not a shape shifter" Dean said, "If I was would I be able to do this" Dean held the knife up to his arm and cut it to it and blood dripped out.

I was convinced. Bobby walked into the kitchen and Dean and I followed him. He Hugged Dean "It's good to see you boy" I watched as Bobby reached for a flask of the table than quickly stood back and splashed the liquid inside all over Deans face.

Dean spat some of it out. It was Holy water "I'm not demon either" Dean said annoyed.

"Sorry had to be sure"

"How did you get out" I asked Dean.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was getting shredded up by the hound dogs and than I wake up buried in the middle of nowhere"

"Do you think Sam made some kind of deal to get you out?" Bobby asked

"That's what I'm thinking"

Dean lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. On his shoulder was a handprint that looked like it had been burned into his skin.

"What could have made that?" I said as I ran my finger over the handprint. It gave me the shivers.

"I don't know but it has got to be very powerful to pull Dean out of Hell. We need to find Sam"

"I tried to ring him but the call couldn't get through" Dean said. "I got an idea" He grabbed Bobby's phone and made a call to the phone company telling them he had lost his phone and he got the GPS of Sam's phone turned on.

"Nice thinking" I complimented Dean and he smirked at me.

We got online and located Sam's destination and we all got into Bobby's car to go find him. On the way I told Dean about everything that had happened between Sam and I, He was curious as to why I wasn't already with Sam, but could see why I didn't want to be after what he had done.

We arrived at the Motel in which Sam was staying at and as we knocked on the door my heartbeat began to speed up I was about to see Sam for the first time in a Month and I didn't know what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean, Bobby and I all waited anxiously as we herd footsteps approach the door. When it opened it was not Sam, but a woman. My heart sank when I saw her. Sam was sleeping around with more than just Ruby.

"Why does it take three of you to deliver a pizza?" She said in an up-herself tone while she eyed the three of us suspiciously. Sam appeared behind her and his eyes went wide with surprise when he saw Dean standing there, He than looked to Bobby. "It's really him" Bobby ensured.

Sam didn't seem to believe it because he than took a swing at Dean "Who are you?" he yelled, Dean blocked the punches and Bobby ran over and pulled Sam away from him.

"It's really him, don't you think I've already been through all this myself"

Sam finally seemed convinced and hugged his brother.

"What's going on?" the girl said looking at us all confused.

"This is my brother" Sam said

"I think I should go, call me later" she said in a flirty tone to Sam and than walked straight past me out the door. That is when Sam finally noticed me

"Laylah" he said quietly than went silent. No one spoke a word as Sam stared at me, his eyes filled with tears of sorry.

"Hi" I simple said and leaned up against the wall not looking at him.

Dean interrupted the awkwardness "So Sam, what deal did you make?" Sam looked at him confused. "Don't play stupid I know you made some sort of deal to bust me out now what was it? Your soul?"

"Dean I'm serious I didn't make a deal, It wasn't me"

It took awhile but dean finally believed Sam. "Well than who did?" Dean asked

"I know a psychic that lives not far from here," said Bobby "maybe she can find out who… or what"

We all held hands around the small table as the psychic lady tried to make the face of whoever pulled Dean out of hell appear. I was in between Bobby and Dean cause I didn't want to hold hands with Sam.

"I'm not afraid of you Castiel," She yelled out

"Who's Castiel?" I asked her

"It's who pulled Dean out, he's warning me to stop" She quickly replied and continued her cantations.

Suddenly she screamed and put her hands to her eyes and fell backwards. We all got up to see what had happened. I could see blood dripping down from her eyes and when she removed her hands her eyes had been completely burned out.

"My eyes" she moaned "I can't see"

I ran and called an ambulance as the others helped to stop the bleeding, it finally came and took her to hospital. "What could have done that?" I asked in shock as we watched it speed away.

"It must have been some powerful Demon to do that," Bobby said

"What now?" Sam asked

"We summon it" Dean said determined

"Are you crazy" I said to him "we all get killed

"It mustn't want me dead if it pulled me out of hell"

_He's got a point_ I thought but I still didn't like the idea of it.

"I really don't think we should do that Dean, until we find out what it is we are dealing with" Sam said

"We already tried to figure out what it was," Dean said

"And look how that turned out, a women is in the hospital"

I wanted to agree with Sam so much but my anger towards him made me not. "I agree with Dean," I said not looking at Sam but I could feel his gaze on me.

Sam shook his head in frustration and we made our way back to the hotel

That night Dean and I went out with Bobby to a barn shed in the middle of nowhere, we were going to summon it. Sam was nowhere to be found. _Probably out with some girl_ I thought to myself as I helped Dean get stuff out of his car and took it inside.

Bobby began to put up symbols' all over the shed to try and catch the creature; there were many seals and traps from all different cultures. I myself only recognized about half of them "Hopefully this should do it" Bobby said steeping back to take in the walls that were all covered. Even the floor and the ceiling where covered in them. Bobby walked over and picked up his book off the small table in the middle of the shed. There were also guns, salt, silver knifes and holy water there. "You guys ready?" he asked Dean and I.

I Nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat "lets do this" Dean said and Bobby began to read from the book to summon the creature.

I listened carefully as Bobby kept reading for any movements. I grabbed one of the guns from the table and so did Dean.

Bobby stopped reading as he finished and looked up. It was dead silence and we all waited nervously waiting for it to appear at any moment.

Several minutes went by and still nothing happened.

"You sure you did that right" I asked Bobby and he gave me a glare. "Okay was just asking" I defended myself.

Suddenly a noise could be herd from outside and the door of the shed banged open and a figure walked inside. It looked human but it wasn't close enough to see yet. It walked closer into the light and I could see, in front of us stood a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Dean and Bobby began to shoot at the man but it didn't even slow him down he just kept walking towards us.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded pointing the gun at him

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" He replied and I looked at him surprised. This man was gorgeous no way he was the thing who burned out the Physics eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Dean replied before stabbing Ruby's demon knife right into his heart.

He looked down at the knife with a blank expression on his face; he than gripped onto the handle and slowly pulled the knife out and chucked it to the ground like nothing had happened.

Bobby than swang at him from behind with a steel bar, but he caught it and placed two fingers on Bobby's forehead and Bobby fell to the ground unconscious. He than turned to me and I took a step back and placed my gun down as to say 'I surrender'. Satisfied he turned back to Dean.

"We need to talk," He said and Dean looked down at Bobby nervously. "Your friends alive" he ensured Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked for a second time

"Castiel"

"Yeah I figured that" Dean replied, "I meant what are you?"

I listened in carefully very curious myself as Castiel replied, "I'm an Angel of the Lord"

I sniggered quietly to myself "Yeah right!" I said and Castiel looked at me curiously

"Get the hell out of here, there is no such thing" Dean said eyeing Castiel up and down.

"This is your problem, you have no faith," he said

Suddenly a loud cracking noise surrounded him, it sounded like thunder and bolts of light came down near Castiel, than from out of nowhere two black, devil looking wings appeared on each side of him and as quick as they had come they were gone.

"Whoa!" was all I could say

"Some angel you are" Dean said, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes"

Castiel looked down to the ground for a second than up at Dean again "I warned her not to spy on my true form…It can be Overwhelming to humans"

"Look pal I'm not buying what you are selling so who are you really?" Dean demanded

"I told you" Castiel seemed confused

"Right, and why would an Angel rescue me from hell"

"Because God commanded it, because we have work for you"

Dean said nothing back he just stared at Castiel and he stared back at Dean. Castile's eyes than laid upon me, he just stared at me for a second, and my heart froze, not in fear but in amazement, He was so gorgeous. I knew he was in a vessel but it was like I was seeing the real him, who was in side and it was beautiful.

Castile's eyes slowly drew from mine and in a blink of an eye he disappeared. And in that second Bobby shot up.

"What happened?" Bobby looked around confused.

On the way back to the Bobby's we explained everything that had happened and when we got back to the hotel we had to explain once again, but this time to Sam.

"Don't you think if Angels where real some hunter would have come across them" Dean Argued against Sam

"Yeah, you just did Dean" Sam Argued back

"I'm not just going to believe this thing is an 'Angel of the Lord' Just because it says so"

"I believe him" I said to Dean "I mean he did show us his wings"

"Yeah wings that look like they would be on some Hell creature"

"Just because in story's they make Angel's wings all white and fluffy doesn't mean that they are true… I mean when I looked at Castiel I could just sense the good in him," I said in a dreamy tone and Sam looked at me weirdly.

"You crushing on this thing" Dean asked amused

"What! No!" I said defensively than looked down at my feet so my hair fell in front of my face to cover the fact that I was blushing. I think Sam could tell that I was blushing though because when I looked back up he had a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Um guys do you want to continue Arguing, or do you want to come have a look at this? Bobby's voice came from the next room.

I went into the next room followed by Sam and Dean and looked over Bobby's shoulder at the book he was reading.

"In every religion It says an Angel can snatch a soul from the pit" Bobby informed us

"What else?" Dean asked

"What else what?" Bobby asked

"What else can do it?"

"As far as I can tell nothing"

Dean looked pissed at this and Sam smiled and turned to Dean "This is good news!"

"How is it?"

"Because maybe you were saved by one of the good guys" Sam said

"Okay say there really are Angels, then what there is a God too?"

"You don't believe in god?" I asked Dean in disbelief

"Well if there is why would he save me, I'm just a regular guy, why would God give a crap about me"

"Well apparently you're a regular guy that is important to the man up stairs" I said impressed.

"So what do we know about angel's?" Dean asked Bobby ignoring me. Bobby bent down and pulled up a pile of old looking books and sat them on the table.

"Start readying"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Halloween! It was one of my favourite holidays of the year, before I became a hunter that is.

"Hey, come have a look at this?" Sam said looking up from a newspaper at Dean and I.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him followed by Dean. I read the Heading of the article _Killing Candy!_ And Sam summed up the article for us. "Four Razor Blades kill a man named Luke Wallace after having swallowed them, they were believed to have been hidden inside some candy they had purchased"

"I thought that was only a myth, you know the whole razorblade in the candy thing"

"Yeah well I'm thinking this isn't just some prank, I think there might be something going on" Sam said "I think we should check it out.

Things have gotten a lot better between Sam and I lately. I still haven't forgiven him for what he had done but I was over it. I didn't want to loose our friendship but whatever more there was between us was gone.

"Alright Me and Sam are going to go talk to the wife and you Laylah go around town see if you can dig up any dirt on the guy" Dean said

I nodded and headed down towards town while Sam and Dean got into their suits with there fake Badges and Headed to Luke Wallace's house.

It was getting dark as I walked up a street heading towards the main street of the town where all the pubs would be. I could here some music come from a few houses up and I stopped out the front of it as I approached.

"Hey pretty lady want to come join in on the party," a teen boy asked from out the front, him and his friends were looking me up and down with smirks on there faces.

"Um sure" I said and walked through the front gate. _Maybe somebody at this party will know some stuff_.

The boy came over and liked his arm with mine "I'm Andy" He said in a flirtatious voice.

"Laylah" I gave him a fake smile as he led me inside. When we got in screams and yells called be herd from the back room. They didn't sound like party screams either. I unlinked my arm with Andy and quickly ran into the back room. I got there just in time to see a blonde girl pulling out another girl from a tub. Her face was all burnt. I ran over to her "What happened" I asked feeling the girls pulse. It was too late she was dead.

"I don't know" The blonde sobbed, "We couldn't pull her out of the tub and than the water began to boil" she stopped talking and just sobbed.

I quickly pulled out of pocket my phone and dialled Sam's number. "You to better get over here" I told him giving him the address.

Sam and Dean arrived the same time as the police did. "So we found out what had happened to the other guy," Sam told me as Dean went and questioned the blonde girl. He held up a hex bag in front of me.

"A witch?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Do you have any leads on who it might be?" I asked

"Not yet"

Sam and I went to our hotel while Dean went to go watch Mrs Wallace's house. Sam lay on his bed reading through books while I Laid daydreaming on my bed. My daydreams like they had been a lot lately consisted of Castiel, It's been awhile sense I last saw him, he normally only pops up and talks to Dean, but on the occasion when I did see him I found myself just staring at him, admiring him. I would of loved to get him alone to talk to him by myself but I could never see that happening.

"Hey Laylah, I think I found out what's going on" Sam snapped me out of my daydreams. I went over to him and sat down on the bed next to him peering at his book.

"It seems that this witch isn't just going around killing people for kicks. She is sacrificing them to summon a demon"

"What Demon?" I asked

"Samhain"

I Gave Sam a, _who the fu*k is that _look and he rolled his eyes at me. "Samhain, is the origin of Halloween, The Celts believed that Halloween was the one night of the year where the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead, It was Samhain's night, mask were put on to hide from him and faces calved into pumpkins to worship him"

"So what happened to him"?

"He was exorcised century's ago, but the tradition remained but now it's turned into a holiday about candy and kids and dressing up"

Dean came back to motel. "Find out anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, You know that blonde chick, Tracey? She was there, she's there babysitter, well when I asked her back at that party if she knew Luke Wallace, she said no"

"So she knows both of our victims, do you think she could be the witch?" I asked.

"It's worth looking into" Sam pulled out his laptop and began to search the net. "Found something he said after about 5 minutes"

"Very quick" I said impressed, but than research was Sam's strong point.

"It seems she got suspended from school after getting into a violent altercation with her teacher"

"Alright lets go speak to her teacher" Dean said. Sam got up to follow him and than turned back to me when he realised I wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Nah I'm going to stay here" I said than laid down. I was feeling tired.

I could hear Dean and Sam drive off as I closed my eyes feeling sleep about to come on.

"Where did Dean go?" A voice said from above me

I jumped in fright and sat up quickly grabbing a knife out from under my pillow holding it out up to the chest of the man the voice had come from.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

I gasped in shock "Castiel" I lowered my weapon

"Um he just left with Sam, he will be back soon," I said remembering his question.

"We will wait for him here than" Castiel sat down on the bed next to where I was laying. _We?_ I looked around the room and saw another guy standing in the corner near the window. "Who is that?" I asked but Castiel didn't answer he got up and stared at the wall beside my bed. _He's cute, but weird _I thought, and gasped in shock as he punched a whole in the wall.

"What did you do that for?" I asked getting up of the bed. Castiel put his hand in the wall and than pulled a little bag out.

"OH MY FUC*ING GOD!" I said in horror looking at the bag. "Oh sorry" I said realising what I had just said to an angel. He nodded as to accept my apologies. "I could of died, lucky you found the hex bag," I said thankfully and I hugged him. He stood there stiff looking at me as I hugged him. Shivers went down my spine as to being so close to him, good ones not bad ones.

I let him go and stepped back. The man in the corner was staring at me angrily and it made me feel very uncomfortable. I looked up at Castiel and for a second I thought I saw him smile at me. But as quickly as it had come it was gone. I thought I must of have imagined it.

Dean and Sam arrived back at the Hotel. "Who are you?" Sam said to Castiel, he had not met him yet.

"Relax its Castiel, The angel" Dean said

"Oh sorry, It's an honour, I have herd a lot about you" Sam held out his hand to shake Castiel's. Castiel just looked at it and I thought he wasn't going to take it, but slowly he shook Sam's hand

"And I you" He said "Sam Winchester, The boy with the demon blood" Sam gave Castiel a weird look. "I'm glad to hear you have ceased your extracurricular activities"

"Let's keep it that way" A cold voice came from over at the window. It was Castiel's partner

"Yeah ok Chuckles. Who's your friend?" Dean asked

Like he did to me Castiel didn't answer the question. "The raising of Samhain have you stopped it? Have you located the witch?"

"Yes we have located the witch"

"And is the witch dead?"

"No but we know who it is"

"And apparently the witch knows who you are to. This was inside the wall of your room" Castiel showed them the hex bag. "Do you know where the witch is now?"

"No not yet"

"That's unfortunate, the rising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals, and the witch must be stopped at all costs"

"Ok we know who she is if we can work together…" Dean started but was cut of by the man in the corner "Enough of this"

"Okay, who are you and why should I care"

"This is Uriel, He is what you might call… a specialist"

"What kind of a specialist?"

Uriel and Castiel looked at each other, neither answering the question. "What are you going to do?"

"You three must leave this town immediately" Castiel eyes looked at me but he quickly looked away

"Why?" I asked

"Because we are about to destroy it" Castiel didn't look at me as I looked at him in horror, He avoided my eyes and looked at Dean instead. "Times running out we must stop the witch"

"We will stop this witch before she summons him, you seal won't be broken and nobody has to die" Sam pleaded

"I'm sorry but we have our orders" Castiel turned his back on us

"Sorry but we aren't leaving, so if your going to destroy the town, you will have to do it with us in it" Dean said angrily

"I will drag you out of here myself boy!" Uriel Said

"Yeah but you will have to kill me and than we are going to have the same problem anyways. I figure if you went through the trouble to get me out of hell I must be worth something to the man up stairs. We will find the witch and we will stop the summoning"

"I suggest you move quickly," Castiel said than they were gone.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, What I had thought of Castiel was beginning to change, He was an angel he was suppose to show mercy, But instead he seemed cruel.

Dean, Sam and I went back to the school after Sam having a thought. We got there and searched the teacher's room. In a draw we found all the stuff that had been put into the hex bag.

"So it's the teacher, not Tracey"

"Come one I'll bet he will be at his house" Sam said and we were off.

When we got there we could hear voices coming from the basement. We crept down the stairs and we could see the teacher holding a knife to Tracey's chest. Her hands were tied up from a rope coming from the ceiling. He was about to stab her; all three of us drew our guns and shot him in the back.

"That freak did you see what he was doing" She said as Dean had finished untying her "Thanks for killing my brother, He was about to use me as the last sacrifice"

I turned my gun on her, but she reacted quickly and we all went flying back. I hunched over in pain unable to get up, there had been two witches all along.

"I guess the honour of being the last sacrifice goes to him now" She said pulling out a golden cup and let his blood drip into it. She went over to the table and finished the spell.

Sam reached out his hand and out it into the puddle of blood coming from the teacher and smeared it over his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked disgusted

"Just do it!" He said and, hesitant I dipped my hand in the blood and wiped it over my face, so did Dean. We lay still as the ground cracked open and black smoke come out of it and into the body of the teacher.

Samhain had raised, He walked over and kissed the witch before killing her than walked straight past us and out the door.

"Why didn't he see us?" I asked after he had gone.

"People wore mask to hide from him, the blood acted as a mask"

"Cleaver" I said and got up "Come on we got to stop him"

We followed him to the graveyard. There was a party going on there with some teenage kids. "Just Great!"

Samhain locked the kids into one of the tomb houses, and we could hear screams coming from inside. Dean and I went to help the kids while Sam went after Samhain.

We let the kids out, as we saw that dead bodies were beginning to rise from their coffins. We beat the corpses together a team and than lit them on fire.

We quickly ran to find Sam, but when we did we didn't like what we saw. He was using his powers to defeat the Demon after he had told Dean he wouldn't use them anymore. It was the first time I'd seen him use them, and I didn't like what I saw, it was like he wasn't even human anymore.

Dean and I went to talk to Castiel and Left Sam with Uriel, I knew he was going to get up Sam for using his powers and I didn't want to be there for that.

We waited in the park, Castiel popped up beside us. "Let me guess your hear for the 'I told you so"'

"No" Castiel replied.

"I'm going to leave you two alone" I said and got up and walked away. I could feel Castiel's eyes on me as I left.

I watched them talk from a tree, my eyes on Castiel the whole time. They stopped talking and Castiel disappeared leaving Dean alone, I got up to go over to Dean but a voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry" I turned to see Castiel standing beside me.

'For what?" I asked

"I know what you must think of me" Before I could say anything else he disappeared leaving me staring at thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I listened carefully from in the bathroom. I could hear Dean and Castiel discussing something, but all I could hear was muffled words. "Dean?" I yelled out from the bathroom

"Yeah? What is it Laylah?"

"Um I left my cloths on the bed" I stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. Normally I would just go out and grab them, but Castiel had popped up while I was in the shower and I felt to embarrass to. Every time I was around Castiel I could see I made him feel uncomfortable, we haven't spoken one on one sense Halloween and that was ages ago. A lot has happened sense then. Like Sam starting the apocalypse for one, He broke the last seal and Lucifer now walks the earth. I started hating Sam again after that, Apart of me wanted to kill him, but something inside me still wanted to hold him and tell him everything will be all right. But I found it to hard to forgive him, there are just some things you can't forgive and bringing on the end of the world is one of them. Dean and I had decided to go separate ways with Sam for a while after that.

"So, come out and get them," Dean yelled to me. _What a prick _I gritted my teeth together angrily and slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out with the towel around me. Dean had a satisfied smirk on his face. I avoided Castiel's eyes, but could feel his on me as I dashed back to the bathroom. "Jerk" I yelled back to Dean before slamming the door behind me.

I Came out of the bathroom this time fully dressed and Castiel was gone.

"What did he want?" I asked curiously

"He wants help finding the Archangel Raphael. The one who had killed him. He thinks he can tell us where god is," Dean rolled his eyes

"Um so are we going to help him?"

"No, not 'We' I am. Castiel said Raphael wont kill me, being Michaels vessel and all. But Castiel wants you to stay away. He don't want you getting hurt" Dean winked at me as he said this. I ignored it "And what about Castiel, What if Raphael kills him again?" I asked worried.

Dean didn't answer; He picked up two FBI badges of the table. "I'll be back soon me and Cas got some answers to find out" He left.

~Dean And Castiel~

"A deputy laid eyes on the Archangel"

"What's the plan?" Dean asked Cas

"We will tell him he witnessed an Angel of the lord, and the officer will tell us where the Angel is"

Dean Gave Castiel a funny look "Are you Series? Your going to walk in there and tell him the truth" Dean gestured towards the police station across the road.

"Why not?"

"Because were humans" Dean pulled out the FBI badges "And when Humans want something really bad they lie" He handed one to Castiel

"Why?"

"Because that's how you become president"

Castiel looked confused but followed Dean across the street to the Station.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean approached a young man "Hi, Alonzo Mosley, FBI" Dean showed him his badge than turned towards Castiel "And this is my Partner Eddie Moscone" Castiel did nothing and Dean looked at him annoyed "Also FBI!" Dean hinted.

Castiel got the hint and reached in and pulled out his badge and showed the deputy it upside down. "He's new" Dean said nervously Grabbing Castiel's badge and turning it the right way up in his hand.

Dean waited for Castiel to return. "I got the Holy oil" Castiel held up a jug full of liquid.

"So this ritual of your when does it got to go down?" Dean asked

"Sunrise"

"Do you have any chance of surviving this?"

Castiel shook his head

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Well last night on earth, what are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd just sit here quietly"

"Come on man anything booze, women?"

Castiel looked down at his hands.

"You have been with a women before?" Dean asked shocked.

"I've never had an occasion," Castiel said in his defence  
>"Ok than" Dean said standing up "There is two things I know for sure. 1 Burt and Ernie are gay and 2 you are not going to die a virgin"<p>

~Laylah~

I sat in the motel room, my phone in my hand with dean's number dialled on the screen. My finger hovered over the call button; I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know if Castiel was all right.

The door to the room suddenly opened and I closed my phone. I smiled it was Dean. "Hi" Dean said with a huge smirk on his face. He had a look that said he was up to something. Behind Dean stood a very nervously looking Castiel; He wouldn't look at me he kept looking down at the ground

"Um what's going on?" I asked

"Cas have a seat" Dean pointed to a chair "Come hear Laylah I need to talk to you" Dean walked in to the bathroom and I followed

"What's the deal?" I asked

"See the thing is Cas is probably going to die tomorrow"

"What!"

"Let me finish" Dean said, "Anyways I found out he a virgin, and well you know the rest" Dean winked at me. _Now I know why Castiel looked so nervous _I thought

"You want me to have sex with Castiel?" I asked Dean in disbelief

"Well I took him to strip club first, but he told me he wouldn't do anything with any of these women. And I asked who he would do it with"

"Me?"

"Yup, Cas has got the hots for you" Dean smirked and walked out of the bathroom and Grabbed his car keys. I'll see you in a few hours. Dean smirked and then left Castiel and Me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Castiel glanced up at me nervously and I gave him a half smile than walked over and sat down next to him. "Is what Dean told me true?" I asked him.

"What did Dean tell you?"

"That you're a virgin?"

"Yes"

"And that you will only loose your virginity to me?"

Castiel paused for a moment "…Yes"

I blushed a bit and looked down at my feet "Why me?"

"Because you are the most beautiful, kindest Human I have met…And I like you"

A smile came to my lips. "I like you too" I lent over and gently placed a small kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss back, I could feel him tense as I did this so I pulled away and smiled at him "It's ok" I ensured him and lent back in so our lips met once again. I began to slowly kiss his lips and after a moment he too began to kiss me back. The kiss was amazing, his lips were so soft, and it made my heart beat faster.

I slowly parted my lips from his and stood up pulling him with me. I held his hand in my own and pulled him over to the bed. Castiel breathing came heavier and I could tell he was very nervous. I would be too if it was my first time, but unfortunately I had already given my Virginity to someone. Sam.

I lay down on the bed pulling Castiel beside me, and I turned to face him. "Do you really think you are going to die" I asked, sadness filled my voice.

"There is a chance. Raphael killed me once. If he gets the chance he will do it again"

I hugged Castiel and he was surprised for a moment but hugged me back anyways. I rested my head on his chest while hugging him, he was warm and the hug was gentle and loving. I could hear his heart beating inside his chest. It was soothing and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. _This could be the last time I ever see Castiel again _I thought sadly. _Maybe I should go all the way with him, I might regret it if I don't, and than never get another chance to again_.

I slowly pulled my head up of his chest and Castiel's eyes followed a tear that slid down my cheek. He put his hand up to the side of my face and wiped it away with his thumb. I lent down and kissed him softly while I sat up and pulled one of my legs over to the side of him so I was now sitting on top of him.

A smile came upon Castile's lips as he looked up at me. I had never seen him smile like that before; he's normally such a serious guy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him

"It may be a Sin, but it will be worth it with you"

_He's always saying things in a complicated way, a simple 'yes' would have been fine'_ I thought than laughed _I'm about to Sin with an Angel_

"What's funny?" Castiel asked me curiously

"Nothing I smiled and pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, more passionately this time. Castiel's arms found there way around my waist and he held me close to his body. I began to lick and bite gently at his bottom lip during the kiss, a small moan came from Castiel's throat and he opened his mouth up slightly. I took my chance and slipped my tongue into his mouth, running it against his own. I could feel Castiel smile again into the kiss and it made me smile to.

When our lips parted I grabbed on to his trench coat and took it off throwing it to the ground. I undid his tie, took of his jacket, than unbuttoned his shirt throwing them all to the ground.

"You think you can wear any more layers?" I joked and he smiled. I was about to take off my own shirt but to my surprise he did it for me.

I ran my hands down his chest it was very strong. I couldn't believe how sexy he was. Than I thought struck me _this isn't even his body _I looked down sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked me concerned

"I wish I could see the real you" I said. Castiel frowned slightly.

"I wish you could too" He said and placed his lips on mine. I wanted to see what he looked like so badly but I wasn't going to risk my eyes burning out.

Castiel slowly rolled over so I was lying on my back with him on top of me. I undid his pants and threw the rest of his cloths to the floor. He did the same to me. I kept my eyes on his. I was tempted to look down and sneak a peak, but I felt to embarrassed to.

"You are so beautiful," Castiel whispered in my ear.

I blushed and moaned as I felt Castiel's lips start kiss and suck gently at my neck. It surprised me he even knew about this stuff.

I felt his lips trail down lower to my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and he looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. They showed mixed emotions, lust mainly though. This is a side of Castiel I never thought I'd see.

Castiel came up and kiss my lips again. His hands went down and held onto my thighs and he spread them apart. I could feel his manhood slowly slip inside me. The pleasure was amazing. I gasped as he slowly rotated backwards and forwards inside me. The pleasure began to build up and I couldn't take it no more "faster!" I moaned. Castiel smirked down at me and kissed my forehead "As you wish"

He began to go faster, slamming hard inside of me, hitting the spot every time. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. It was only minutes before I had my first orgasm. I screamed out Castiel's name as I did, this made him go faster, Faster than any human could ever go. The pleasure was unbelievable.

I dug my nails into Castiel's back as I orgasmed for the third time in the last hour. I wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered "slow down" in his ear. I was exhausted; I knew Castiel could last for hours and hours. But I was only human. Castiel did as I asked him; he slowed down and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and went for his neck where I bite it lustfully. Castiel moaned and finally came to a stop.

"I lied to you" Castiel said as he rolled off to the side of me looking up at the ceiling

"What?" I asked confused

"I lied to you" He repeated and turned to me "I don't like you"

My heart froze…

"I love you!" He said looking into my eyes. A huge smile came to my face. "I love you too Castiel"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek "We should get dressed now, Dean will be back very soon"

I nodded and got up, very slowly. I was sore and tired. Castiel had really taken all my energy from me.

I clasped back onto the bed after getting dressed and Castiel sat on the edge.

"I got a question for you" I eyed Cas suspiciously

"What is it?" He asked

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked

"Do what?"

"What we just did"

"Oh, Dean showed me a few videos on his Laptop, to help me out" Castiel said like it was no big deal.

I frowned _Stupid Dean, he better not of shown him anything real dirty or pervy like he normally watches_

A knock came on the door "Is it safe to come in" Deans voice came from outside.

"Yes"

Dean walked in with a huge grin on his face. "You kids have fun?"

I frowned at him and he smirked at me.

"We better go" Cas said getting up and heading for the door.

With what's left of my energy I quickly got up and ran after him, turning him and kissing him on the lips. Hoping that I would get to do it again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I lay on the Hotel bed silently looking up at the ceiling. Listening carefully for any footsteps approaching the room. I hadn't been to sleep at all sense Castiel and Dean had gone even though I was extremely exhausted.

I was worried and it prevented me from drifting off into a deep sleep. I was worried that only Dean would return and I'd never see Castiel again.

I closed my eyes thinking about how amazing last night was with Castiel and a small smile came upon my lips. Suddenly I herd the door handle opening to the Hotel room and my eyes shot open. Dean walked into the room, my body tensed immediately but relaxed once again as Castiel walked in behind him.

I jumped off the bed and ran straight past Dean and Hugged Castiel.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Dean said sarcastically. I just ignored him and looked up at Castiel. He smiled down at me and gently kissed my lips.

"So what Happened?" I asked them

"Raphael wouldn't tell us the location of god" Castiel said disappointed

"He said he was dead," Dean added

"God's Dead?" I asked shocked

"He was lying! My father is still alive I can feel it"

Dean and I were about to go to sleep after hours of travelling. "Finally a bed" I sighed with happiness and collapsed on it.

Dean lay down on his bed next to mine and my eyes started to close, but jolted open again suddenly as Dean phone began to ring.

Dean answered it "Hello?" he listened to who ever was on the other end. "You're talking about the Colt?" and silence again. "That doesn't make sense why would Demons keep a gun that kills Demons?" Dean listened then chuckled "You know it's kind of funny talking to a messenger of god on a phone"

_He's talking to Castiel _I realised

"I'm telling you Cas, the Demons would have melted down the gun by now"

… Silence

"Okay where do we start?"

… Silence

" We are at Kansas City, Century Hotel room 113"

… Silence

"Wait no, come on man, we need to sleep, come in the morning" Dean than hung up

"What did he want?" I asked curiously?

"He thinks he's got a lead on where the Cult is. He will be here in the morning now lets get some sleep.

I closed my eyes again but angrily was jolted awake once again by Deans phone.

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep!," He answered it angrily. This time however it wasn't Castiel.

"Sam?"

Dean got up and left the room and I waited for him to return. Half hour later he returned and I had managed to stay awake curious to why Sam was ringing him. I gave Dean a questioning look when he returned back into the room.

"Sam is Lucifers Vessel" Dean told me "Sam wanted to join us again, but I told him that isn't the best idea"

"He's his vessel? What if he says yes to him? Shouldn't we keep an eye on him? It might be better to have him around" I protested

Dean shook his head and got into bed. I fell sleep quickly my thoughts on Sam and sadness overwhelmed me.

I woke the next morning and Dean wasn't in his bed. I got up and looked around the hotel room. There was no sign of him. I went out into to the parking lot and his car wasn't there. I picked up my phone and dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean answered

"Where the hell are you?" I asked angrily

"Whoa chill I'll be here in a minute" Dean hung up

I stood there impatiently; Dean came speeding down the street and parked just in front of me. He stepped out of the car and from the passenger's side, Sam also got out.

'What's going on?" I asked eyeing Sam suspiciously. Sam came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much Laylah," He whispered into my ear.

I didn't hug back or say anything. Sam released me and stepped back, a look of sadness on his face.

"I'll explain" Dean and Me went into our room to pack up our gear while Sam waited in the Car.

He told me how after he had fallen asleep, and that Zachariah, had zapped him into the future. Sam had said yes to Lucifer and the world was a total dump.

"You should have seen Castiel you wouldn't of liked him one bit" Dean laughed

"Why?"

"He had turned into a hippie"

I frowned at the thought of that. 'Was I there?" I asked

"No" Dean looked down

"What happened to me"?

"You died, trying to reach out to Sam after Lucifer had taken over him"

"Oh, why the hell would I have done that for?"

"You will fall back in love with Sam, Laylah"

I didn't say anything to that.

"After seeing the future I knew that by having Sam with us, would be the best way to try prevent him from ever saying yes"

I agreed and grabbed my stuff and headed out to the car. _No way will I ever fall in love with Sam again. I love Castiel now_ I convinced myself.

"Your in the back" I told Sam as I opened up the front door to the car.

Sam didn't argue with me, he got out of the front seat and went into the back. I sat in the front and smirked cause usually he would fight with me over the front seat. _He's trying to get back into my good books. Well it isn't going to work!_

"Ready to go?" Dean asked jumping into the drivers seat.

"Let's go" I smiled at him, and we were off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Once again I was in the back seat of the car. Sam and Dean were getting pretty close again while I was stuck in the back with not much say in what we do or where we go, that kind of stuff.

It was nice when it was just Dean and I. Oh and Castiel as well, of course. But Sam is back in the picture once again and he has still been trying to get back in my good books. The only reason I want him around is so that I can make sure he doesn't say yes to Lucifer. With Sam history I wouldn't put it past him.

"Yup this defiantly sounds like it's our kind of job," I read from the paper Sam had handed me. "What thing could make two people eat each other alive?"

We pulled up outside a hotel. "Ok so I'm going to go talk to the witness, Dean you go check the bodies out at the morgue' Sam said hoping out of the Car.

"What about me?" I asked looking at Sam annoyed

"Oh um, you check us into the room" Sam smiled handing me a fake credit card.

"Gee don't I get the exciting jobs?" I said sarcastically as I turned my back on Sam and headed towards the reception.

I waited in the hotel room for them two to return. I got a room with two queen beds. This was normally the case. Back in the day I would of shared with Sam, but given recent events I tend to share with Dean these days.

"Hey what you find out?" I asked Dean as they returned

"There was no EMF and no sulphur. So that pretty much rules out Ghost possession and demonic possession" Sam answered my question.

"I was talking to Dean" I spat at him. Sam looked hurt he turned to Dean. "Can you give us a moment"?

Dean gave me a 'your in for it now' look and left. Sam turned to me he opened his mouth to say something than closed it again. I gave him a questionable look and he frowned "When are you going to stop treating me like that?"

"Like what?" I asked innocently

"Like a dog!"

I glared at Sam "And why should I stop treating you like that?" I asked

"I thought you had gotten over the whole Ruby thing. It was a mistake and I've apologised a thousand times. Things were getting better between us"

"Yeah until you ran off with her again and started the fu*king apocalypse" I yelled at him angrily.

"I'm Sorry, if I could take it all back I would"

"Yeah well you cant" I turned my back on him. I stared at the wall hoping that Sam would just leave, but he didn't. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and I turned around towards him "What are you doing?" I asked but Sam didn't answer, He held his arms around me tight so that my arms were pressed up against my body and I couldn't move them, he lent in and pressed his lips up against mine. I struggled but he was too strong for me. I tried to pull away but he only held me tighter pulling my body up against his. Finally I knew there was nothing I could do about it, and I sort of began to enjoy it. I stopped struggling and began to kiss back. I could feel Sam smile into the kiss when I did this. He loosened his grip around me. _Finally, here is my chance to get out of this_ I thought, but my body wasn't listening to my mind. With my hands now free they went up Sam's body and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer making the kiss deeper.

Sam took a step forward making me step backwards. I could feel the edge of the bed hit my legs and Sam pushed me backwards. I feel onto the bed and before I could even react Sam was on top of me, lips pressed firmly onto mine. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Sam hand go under my shirt and his fingers brushed gently against my skin.

A banging noise came from behind us and Sam suddenly sat up with a jolt and I did to. Staring at us with a look of horror and Hurt on his face was Castiel; he was so in shock at what he had seen he had banged into the bedside table.

"Castiel…" I whispered looking at him with plead in my eyes.

"Sorry to Interrupt" He said his face turning back to its original emotionless stare. He turned and walked out the door.

I got up to follow him, but Sam grabbed onto my arm. I turned and faced him "Don't worry about him" Sam said pulling me into a hug. Something had come over me because before I knew it I was kissing him again. I didn't know why, but I craved it. I wasn't in love with Sam no more, I was in love with Castiel, and even after hurting him like this I continued to make out with Sam.

Sam parted our lips and smirked at me. Without thinking I took my own shirt off and threw it to the ground.

"Whoa, you want to do this now?" Sam asked and I nodded lustfully and took off his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What's going on in here?" Dean had come barging in. Sam pulled away from me. Dean picked up our shirts and threw them at us. "We don't have time for this we got work to do"

Sam put his shirt back on and I did the same with a struggle sense I really didn't want to.

Castiel was waiting outside the room with Dean. He didn't even look at me when I approached. Sam seemed very satisfied with what was going on and guilt began to build up inside me.

"So I think I know what is going on here" Castiel spoke to Dean. "It's a Cupid, probably gone bad making couples kill each other"

"A cupid?" Dean asked in surprise "Those things are real?"

"Yes and we got to talk to this one, find out why he is doing these things"

"Can we get something to eat first?" Sam asked

"Fine, come on" Dean said and we all got into his car. Sam and I were in the back while Castiel sat in the front with Dean. I gritted my teeth as my eyes began to wonder over Sam's body. I couldn't control it my hand went over and began to rub his leg. Sam smirked down at me as my hand began to rub higher and higher until I gripped onto his crouch. He gasped in shock and removed my hand quickly "Not here" He whispered in my ear seductively. He held my hand in his; he could feel it shaking slightly. I took deep breaths and looked away from Sam and out the window to try calm myself down.

We arrived at a dinner and we all got out and went inside. Dean ordered a burger like he would usual do. But as soon as it was placed in front of him, he pushed it away from him. Sam eyed Dean curiously "What I'm not hungry" He said in his defence.

'So your not going to eat that?" Castiel said eyeing hungrily. He quickly grabbed the burger and began to eat it.

_That was weird _I thought and looked around the place. Everywhere I looked people where falling in love and were all over each other. Castiel seemed to notice it to "Cupids here" He said getting up. We followed him into a back room. "I'll summon him" He started to say some very weird words I was standing behind Dean trying to concentrate on what was happening but my eyes kept wandering down to Dean's sexy ass. I wanted to grab it but I held my temptation in as a fat guy in a diaper suddenly appeared in the room.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked in shock.

"Hello you" Cupid said cheerfully running over and giving Dean a hug.

He went around and hugged us all, very happily. Sam had tried to run but Cupid caught him into a hug with out fail.

"That's how they say hello," Castiel informed us.

"Cupid why have you been doing this to this town?"

"They were my orders silly" He smiled

"Orders from who?" Dean asked. The Cupid pointed upwards "From heaven"

"Why have you been making all your couples kill each other?" Castiel Demanded.

"What?" You think I did that" The cupid sobbed and turned his back on us crying.

"I think you upset him" Sam said "Maybe someone should go talk to him"

"Yup give him hell Cas" Dean said pushing Castiel towards the Cupid. He walked over to him and patted him on the back. Cupid than turned around and gave him a big hug and Castiel tensed up "I love, Love" Cupid sobbed "I just love it, and I'd never do something like that"

"Than who's doing it?"

Cupid shrugged.

"So why does heaven care who ends up with whom in the first place?" Dean asked

"Because some people need to be born. Like you and Sam"

"Are you saying you hook up our parents"?

"Yup they use to hate each other until we were done with them, a perfect match"

"There Dead" Dean said angrily

"A match made in heaven" Cupid sung cheerfully this angered Dean and he punched Cupid in the face. It didn't hurt the cupid but he disappeared straight away.

"I think you upset him," Castiel said

"I upset him?" Dean said in disbelief.

We turned to leave, but before Dean had walked out the door I grabbed his arm stopping him so we were alone in the room. I couldn't stop myself I just wanted him so bad. "What's Up?" Dean asked me. I said nothing I stared at his lips hungrily and pressed mine lustfully against his. Dean pulled away "Whoa what's going on with you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, just kiss me" I begged and pulled him against me pressing my lips against his. Castiel and Sam walked back in the room to see what was taking us so long and saw me making out with Dean. Dean was kissing back but seemed uncomfortable with it. Castiel had had enough; He pulled me away from Dean.

"I know what going on" He said angrily. I wasn't listening I looked over at Sam who looked hurt and broken hearted. I didn't really care though, after all I don't love him and he had done the same thing to me before with Ruby.

"What' going on than?" Dean asked.

"Famine is in town, that explains everything"

"You mean the horseman Famine?"

"Yes, him being in town makes people crave something so bad that they end up killing themselves with it. People crave food and they eat so much they die. People crave love so much they die over it, and…" Castiel looked down at me "People Crave sex"

I looked down embarrassed.

"Well we got to stop him like we did with the horseman War, find him and cut of his ring" Dean said determined


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

We all went to leave, But Castiel held onto me tightly, his arms wrapped around my waist, he lent in and whispered in my ear "I forgive you, I know it's not your fault" I smiled up at him and kiss his lips. Castiel kissed back than slowly pulled away. But I grabbed him and pulled him back in roughly kissing him again. I ran my hands down his chest and gripped onto him tightly.

Castiel stopped me "We can't do this now, your going to have to try hold in your temptation. I got to go somewhere, I'll be back in a minute" Before I could protest he disappeared. Angrily I stormed away to catch up with Sam and Dean. I did my best not to look at their bodies' cause I was already struggling to keep myself together. It was like having a taste of sweet delicious chocolate than having it snatched away from you, and all you could think about was how much you wanted to taste it again.

I took a few deep breaths and got into the back seat. "Where is Castiel?" Dean asked me, but before I could answer he appeared in the back seat next to me, He had a burger in his hand, and a bag full of them in his other.

"Sense when do you eat?" Dean asked eyeing the burger in his hand.

"Its my vessel, His craving ground beef" A huge smile came onto his face and he started to stuff his face with burger. In any other situation this would have been a major turn off, but it made me want to throw the burger out of his hand and kiss him like crazy and more…

I dug my nails into my palms to stop me from doing anything. "Can we please just find famine already, I'm going to go crazy here" I said inhaling deeply. Dean smirked at me from the front seat. And than I noticed that Sam wasn't in the car.

'Where's Sam?" I asked

"He said he had to do something and he will catch up with us later"

I nodded not really caring that much. "So what are you craving Dean?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" I asked

"I'm just well fed, When I want to eat I eat, when I want sex I have it and when I want to drink, I drink" Dean shrugged. I knew there had to be more to it than that. It didn't make sense that everyone else was craving something, Even Castiel.

A thought than suddenly occurred to me, Sam is probably started craving something and that why he went off. _But what is it?_

We got back to the hotel room, to find Sam was they're waiting for us.

He had a case in his hands and a he looked terrible. 'What's wrong?" Dean asked him

"A demon" Sam said holding the case up "He had this on him"

We opened the case and bright thing flew out. 'What was that" I said in shock.

'It was a human soul" Castiel said not taking his eye of his burgers. "Famine feeds on them"

'So he's getting Demons' to get him the souls from his victims"

"Yes, Famine would appear to be a very old man, starved looking"

"Alright lets go find this Son of a Bit*h* Dean said Determined

"Dean wait…" Sam said looking down

"What?"

"I can't go"

"Why not?"

"I'm craving it, I'm craving Demon blood"

Dean looked at his brother in shock "You got to be kidding me". He shook his head and went over to his brother "we got to keep you here, tie you up so there's no chance of you doing anything stupid"

We tied Sam up to the metal pipe under the sink in the bathroom; it looked like it would be the strongest thing to hold him. We than closed the door and Castiel moved a cupboard in front of the door.

"There he shouldn't be able to get through that"

"Ha he's got no self control," I laughed as we left. Dean gave me a 'you can't talk look' but that just turned me on. And I gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Come on lets do this" Dean rolled his eyes

We stopped out side a Restaurant "He's in there" Castiel said as he finished the last bite of his last burger. "Lets go" Dean said.

'No wait, give me the knife, I can quickly go in and surprise him, and get it done with"

Dean hesitated for a moment but handed him ruby's knife. Castiel disappeared, while Dean and I waited in the car. We were alone and Hunger began to overwhelm me. I stared at Dean from the back seat. I slipped my arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear "I need you so bad" I kissed his neck lustfully.

"Laylah, stop it now. It's so wrong you're like a little sister to me"

I didn't stop though I licked up the side of his face "You know you want this"

If this had been any other situation I knew Dean would give in, but Famine seemed to being having a different effect on him. He doesn't want anything at all, food, sex, nothing.

I than bite Dean's neck lustfully, and he quickly pulled away. "Come on, Castiel is taking to long something has gone wrong"

I frowned at him. But followed him into the restaurant anyways. When we got inside there was dead bodies everywhere and Castiel was on the floor eating out of a bowl. Filled with raw meat. "He knew we where coming" he said through mouthfuls

"Ah Dean, I see that my presence hasn't gotten to you. Ever wonder why that is?"

Dean glared at him, but I was curious to why that was" its because your empty inside, you can feel can you" Famine smirked "your broken, you are defeated. You can lie to your brother but you can't lie to me! It's because you're already dead inside" Famine chuckled

Famine looked like a dying old man, he was in a wheel chair, and looked extremely weak. There was Demons all around him.

Sam came through the door. He had blood all around his mouth.

"Oh no!" I thought. Dean glared at his brother. And Famine laughed. "I see you got the snack I sent for you Sam"

Sam looked confused and held up his hand, all the Demons in the room dropped Dead. Famine didn't seem surprised, instead he flicked his hand and back smoke rose from them all and went into his mouth. He had eaten the demons. Sam smirked like he had wanted that to happen and held his hand up to Famine. "Don't be foolish, that won't work on me"

"No but it will work on the demons" Sam used his powers on the demons inside famine. Famine yelled out as the demons rustled around inside him until finally they all came exploding out and away. Dean looked at Sam in horror and disappointment. Castiel had stopped eating and my hunger had also disappeared, and I felt relieved.

We got the ring and took Sam to bobby's safe room and kept him in there until the Demon blood was out of his system.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"Its time" Sam said looking at us all. I looked down at my feet, sadness overwhelmed me, 'Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Sam looking him in the eyes.

"It's the only way," He said, and he turned with Dean to walk into the building where Lucifer waited. I grabbed his arm before he could walk away and pulled him into a hug. Sam sighed and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for everything Sam" I held him tight "I'm sorry that things didn't go better between us"

Sam pulled away he had a slight smile on his face, he lent in and kissed my cheek "Goodbye Laylah" He whispered and went into the building.

"Good luck" I yelled to Dean as he followed Sam inside.

I waited outside anxiously. I had heard the plan a million times and I didn't like it, Dean didn't either but he agreed to it. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer, and Lucifer will use his body as his vessel. Sam some how thinks he can than take control with Lucifer inside him, and when Dean opens the door to Lucifers cage using the four horseman's rings we had collected over the last year, Sam will jump in locking himself and Lucifer back in the cage.

Yeah I know it's a stupid plan and a million to one chances of it actually working out.

I tried to stay positive but it was very hard under the circumstances, if the plan failed it would mean the end of the world.

A large noise was herd from inside of the building, I looked up, the building was rumbling. My guess was that Sam had said yes and Dean had opened the door. I held my breath hoping for the best, the building stopped rumbling and I looked up curiously, the door was shut again, but the question was, was Lucifer back in his cage?

The front door opened to building and out walked Dean…alone.

I got excited "It worked?" I asked. Dean shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Sam couldn't take control"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know"

Castiel and Bobby had joined up with Dean and I once they herd the plan had failed.

"It's starting" Castiel said looking at the news report, of bridges collapsing, building exploding. He turned and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah well thanks for the obvious" Dean frowned

"You don't have to be mean" Castiel replied

I reached out and held Castiel's hand in mine, he gave me a small smile than looked at Dean.

"So how do we stop it?" Dean asked

"We don't, Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field"

"And where is that?"

"I don't know" Castiel shook his head.

"We are not giving up!" Dean turned towards Bobby for support. I squeezed Castiel's hand tighter in mine.

"There was never much hope to begin with" Bobby said, face pale and tears in his eyes like he was giving up like Castiel.

Every sense Castiel's powers were taken not long ago, he hasn't been very helpful, but he still tried his best to protect me.

"I got an idea to find out where this thing is happening" Dean told me as we took a drive.

"How?" I asked not showing much enthusiasm. Dean ignored it however. "Chuck, he sees everything to do with our lives before it happens so he might know"

Dean pulled out his phone and dialled his number, I stared out the window, It was dark and it was raining lightly outside, it was so peaceful, I could feel myself drifting to sleep.

But I was snapped out of it as Dean hung up his phone 'Alright thanks chuck"

"So?" I asked?

"What weren't you just listening?" Dean asked

"Sorry kind of tuned out there for a moment"

"Lucifer and Michael will have there battle tomorrow, high noon at Stull cemetery"

"That's outside Lawrence isn't it?" I asked

Dean nodded. "Lets go"

"Wait we should tell Castiel and Bobby, they could help"

Dean didn't like it but I wouldn't go unless we did.

"Are you crazy" Bobby said looking at us weirdly, we had just told him that we were going to go and try talk to Sam.

"Bobby it Sam!"

"If you couldn't reach him here, your certainly not going to be able to reach him on the battlefield" Castiel said

"If we have already lost I guess I got nothing to loose right" Dean said.

"The only thing you are going to see out there is Michael killing your brother"

"Well than I'm not going to let him die alone" Dean got into the car "Come on Laylah, let's go, they aren't coming with us"

I went to hop into the passengers seat but Castiel grabs my arm. "You can't go, you could get killed," He said holding on to me

"I'm going," I said, pulling my arm free.

"You still have feelings for Sam don't you?"

I stared into Castiel's eyes disbelief in mine. I didn't even answer him I got into the car and we drove off.

"So do you?" Dean asked as we drove towards Lawrence

"Do I what?" I asked

"Do you still have feelings for Sam?"

"Feelings for him, no. But I do care deeply for him, like a brother I guess" I said

"Why didn't you just tell Castiel that?"

"Because I shouldn't have to, I've told him before that I love him, not Sam"

Dean and I didn't talk the rest of the way to Stull Cemetery. We arrived at high noon

We got out of the car, and there was Sam (Lucifer) and also Dean and Sam's little brother that had died was there, the angels had raised him from the dead so he could be Michaels vessel sense Dean wouldn't do it.

"I need to talk to you" Dean said to Sam

"Dean even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid" Lucifer said with amusement

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Sam"

"Your no longer the vessel Dean you got no right to be here" Michael cut in

"Adam if you're in there I'm so sorry" Dean said to his brother

"Adam isn't home right now"

"Well your next but right now I need a five minutes with him" Dean gestured towards Sam

"You little maggot! You are no longer apart of this" Michael said angrily

"Hey Ass-butt!" Someone yelled from behind Michael. I turned and looked over his shoulder it was Castiel, A smile came to my face.

Castiel threw a burning bottle at Michael and he screamed and burned away

"Ass-butt?" Dean asked Castiel and he just shrugged "He will be back and upset but now you have got your five minutes"

Lucifer looked at Castiel angrily "Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Castiel backed up "Uh, no"

"No one dicks with Michael but me" Lucifer clicked his fingers and suddenly Castiel exploded blood and body parts going every where

"Noooo!" I screamed in rage tears in my eyes I turned to Lucifer angrily and ran at him punching him in the face. It didn't even hurt him, he punched me in the gut sending me flying back and I hit a tree, I could hear a crack on the side of my head and felt the warm blood drip down my face and I blacked out…

I woke up with hand on my face "You skull was cracked but I fixed it" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Castiel staring back at me with a smile on his face. I jumped up and hugged him with a huge smile on my Face "Your alright! But how?"

"God brought me back again I believe"

He had his powers back to I guessed sense he had healed me

"So what happened?" I asked looking at Dean

"Sam was able to take control and he sent, himself, Michael and Lucifer into the cage. I could see how hurt Dean was, I walked over to him and hugged him, he hugged me back. "Sam's a hero, he saved the world," I said, and Dean nodded in agreement

"What are you going to do now?" I asked when Castiel and I were alone. "Are you going to go back to heaven?"

Castiel smiled and pulled me into a hug "I was actually hoping you would want me to stay here with you" I smiled back "Serious?"

Castiel nodded and kissed me on the lips lovingly.

Castiel gave up his powers for me and became human. Dean and I gave up hunting; He got together with Lisa like Sam had wanted him to. Castiel and I lived up the street from them. We lived a happy fun life. Castiel was the love of my life, although I'd never forget Sam.

End…


End file.
